TMNT: The Pain of Loneliness
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: Samantha Adverd has just lost the one person in her life she loved the And know because their gone she has been moved to live with her Uncle in New York. Deep in depression she avoids everyone, and soon becomes the victim of bulling. But one night, while walking home she is saved by 4 shining knights in ..Shells?(Romance later, rated T for cussing drug/alcohol talk)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Samantha Adverd: most people used to call her Sam but not anymore

Age-14

Family-her parents were divorced so she has three half-brothers, four step sisters, and one real brother. (big family) Mother-Clair Father-Mark Stepdad-John Stepmom-Malinda (already sounds evil)

History- when she was 7 her parents divorced and her mom was remarried to a John. Sam likes him, but she doesn't like her step mom. When her father was remarried her stepmom made him get 50/50 and she hated her even more. She felt trapped like a prisoner and at the age of 12 finally escaped when she said she was going to live with her mom. She was bullied as a kid and is very quiet around new people.

Character-Shy quiet and calm, yet if you PO her she'll come for blood, hot tempered, can get very loud at times, kind, loves to curl up and will hug blanket or a pillow (let's just say she's like a cat at times).

Look- short caramel brown hair that is usually spiky, large hazel eyes, 5'-5" tall, and tan skin (she's from Cali).

Likes-Animals (mostly Fox's, Turtles, and Cats),Naruto, Ninjas, peace and quiet, family (except a few members *coughdad*cough* coughstepmom*cough), her mother, the colors black, red, and silver, reading, English, science, COFFEE!, small towns and there hiding places, and havening fun.

Dislikes- to much noise, bossy people, snobby rich bleeps, and popular bleeps with no life's, being teased, her parents on either side fighting, the dark/lightning, large cities she can get lost in, the colors pink and any other shade of pink, and finally MATH!

**CH. 1**

I sat in the car watching the scenery pass by. "Goodbye Fallbrook. I'll miss your peaceful quiet life" I whispered as we left my home town. From the corner of my eye I saw my uncle looking at me from his mirror. I could see sadness and compassion in his eyes but I paid no attention. I kept silent the whole drive to the airport as the memories came flooding back

"HEEEYYYYY Samantha waits up!" screamed my best friend Sarah as she charged after me. I was in PE with my 5 best girlfriends and we all were running the mile together…well in till I ditched them a second ago.

"You hurry up" I laughed "or you'll be the last runner again." She gave me a bright smirk and came charging at me. "HOLY-!" I then began running faster. When I finished she kept running and tackled me to the ground.

"Got you brat!" she laughed. Everyone in class just shook their heads and laughed with us. We were the smallest PE class made up of 12, five being girls, so we were one big happy family.

"Alright time to change out, see you guys tomorrow" my PE teacher said after Sarah got off of me.

"Man that was exhausting" Jazzy sighed as we walked into the changing rooms.

"What the hek jazzy you didn't do anything" snapped Marian already dressed as usual. Sarah laughed loudly as Jazzy gave her a death glare.

"Not my fault I broke my wrist on a malfunctioned Tire" she pouted.

"But you always getting injured" Emily sighed brushing her hair.

"She's got a point" I agreed slipping my shirt on. Suddenly a banana came flying over to the freshmen lockers…again.

"Damit will they stop that" snapped Emily. Marian picked up the banana and threw it back over.

"What the- A BANNANA!"

"….run" said Sarah as we all left laughing. (Actually a true story O.O) as we walked to our next classes I said my goodbyes and went into my Spanish class *yay*.

"Urrrgggg so freaking tired" I grumbled as I sat at my table/desk. I quietly listened to my teacher as the lesson began my eyes glancing at the clock every few minutes. 'When was this class going to end' I practically yelled in my head. Don't get me wrong I was a very good student, had good grades, never got into trouble, always turned my homework in on time, but I swore when it came to my Spanish class it seemed to last forever. Finally the last bell rang as I ran out the door and towards my usually meeting spot. There sat my friends/carpool buddies (to lazy to give them names), waiting for me with their mother.

"How was school?" she asked as we hoped into her small Nissan.

"Good" we all said in unison.

"Oh ya also Sam (that was my nickname) your mom told me that she and everyone else wouldn't be home till late tonight. So I'll be dropping you off."

"Alright" was my only reply. Little did I know what was to happen next.

I thanked my friend's mother and walked into my little cottage of a house, which I loved very much. It had a very warm family feel to it that made anyone feel comfortable when they came in. I set my things in my room, and just as she predicted the house was absolutely silent. I grabbed my laptop and stepped down the three steps of stairs from my room and into the kitchen. I made myself a quick cup of coffee from the kurage and went outside. We lived on a hill with an acre of land so we didn't really have any neighbors. I walked down to our orchard and sat on the swing chair and began to write and do whatever I did on my laptop. I don't know how long I was out there but soon it got dark and I went inside. I wasn't a big fan of the dark. I glanced at the clock which said 7:00. 'That's weird. Mom and everyone should be back soon' I thought worriedly. I sat watching TV. 7:45, 8:25, 9:00, 10:50 now I was getting worried. I picked up my phone and called her five times but all I got was voice mail. As I was about to call for the 10th time I heard a loud knock on the door. With a shaky hand I grabbed the handle and opened it, there before stood two police me.

"Mrs. Samantha?"

"Yes" I whispered. One policeman looked at the other with a sad face.

"We... were sad to tell you that your mother was shot and killed today." My worst fear had come. I could feel my whole body tremble and my eyes grow wide. My mouth opened and closed without a word escaping. Falling to the ground tears feel without warning. "No" I murmured "no, no, NOOO!" I screamed.

"Mrs!?" said a police man leaning down towards me. "I'm very sorry."

After that my brother was sent to live with my dad in Seattle Washington while I was sent to live with my uncle Cassy in New York. In only five seconds my life had been turned all around. Now here I am at the airport with my uncle cassy. "Come on Sammantha or well be late for our flight" said my uncle in a sympathetic tone. I nodded my head and walked towards my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I noticed I had slept the whole ride when my uncle shook me awake telling me we were here. Groggily I got up and off the plan with a foggy mind. I paid no mind to my surroundings and climbed into the taxie. There was an awkward silence the whole ride.

"I hope you'll like it here in New York" my uncle said breaking the silence "I tried to find a school like the one you had in Fallbrook as best as I could, you'll be going tomorrow." I only grunted. When we finally arrived to his apartment I did a quick look over. It was a normal two bedroom apartment and 1 bathroom.

It was clean looking but still held smelled of dirty socks. I held my nose and my uncle just laughed. "It's good you still have you sense of smell."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing" he chuckled "come on I'll show you your room." He took me down the hall and into a room on the right, it was small but I didn't mind.

"When you ready come out to the living room and we can talk" he smiled then left. The room held a twin sized bed, a wardrobe, and a small TV. I shoved my things into the dresser and walked back out into the living room, but I only found my uncle asleep.

'Seriously? And he was the one who wanted to talk.' I sighed solemnly and went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I found a couple of beers, soda (probably for me) and a few random ingredients. I scrounged through and placed all the edible things I found on the counter. Not to brag but I was a master at cooking, even if it's from nothing I will find a way.

I cooked some angel hair noodles and ground beef and mixed them together with veggies. It wasn't great but hell food was food. After my meal I tiptoed past my uncle and into my room.

**The next day**

I woke up to my alarm blaring Perfect by pink; I groaned loudly and hit the alarm. "Goodbye Fallbrook high- hello Burnswith High."

I entered my new class room without a word, and sat in the seat farthest in the back.

"Man who knew were even weirder people here then Fallbrook" I laughed studding the people around. Just then the teacher came in.

"alright you little brats get into your seats" a few people got into their seats without a word while others sent death glares.

"Big shock I hate my math teach already" I sighed.

"That makes two of us" I heard from the girl in front of me "yo names Cassidy, but call me Cass" she smirked. She had choppy wiled colored hair, thick black eyeliner, and wore emo/punk like clothes

"Samantha" I smiled back "Is he always like this."

"Every day except Tuesdays" she laughed. I couldn't help but laugh also.

"Mrs. Adverd (that was my dad's last name) Mrs. Greenwood please refrain yourself from talking in my class"

"Yes." For the rest of the day no one talked to me besides Cass, and I was fine with that. The truth was I didn't really want too many friends; it just would bring back to many bad memories.

"Were you from anyways" Cass asked during lunch.

"Hu?"

"I mean where did you live before you came to New York?"

"I came from a little town in California. How'd you know I didn't live here?"

"Let's just say you don't act or dress like a typical New Yorker" she laughed. I looked at my outfit which consisted of black skinnies, a plain yellow T-shirt, and a navy blue waist length jacket.

'Guess I'm just not wiled enough" I smiled softly. She just smiled back.

My days at school were quick and simple. Go to math, say hi to Cass, go to my other classes, ignore the kid's new nicknames for me like loner, freak, and many more I'd rather not say, lunch hang with Cass, lastly get through the rest of my classes alive. People just seemed to agitate me and I didn't want to even be around them. my home schedule was no different. Get home, say a quick hi at Uncle Cassy, eat dinner, homework then bed. This went on for about a week and a half, and I didn't mind it at all.

That was till the seniors came in.

"Hey Emo freaks" I heard Michel the leader yell across the hall for the hundredth time this week.

"Dame those girls again" growled Cass as they came over.

"What you doing" Michel smirked.

"Go the hell away" snapped Cass

"Awe did I make the emotional baby angry." Then her stupide followers began laughing at the awful joke.

"Hey mute! Is it true you never speak" she asked me. I gave a quick glance but paid no attention. "Hey bitch answer m-"she immediately stopped. I was now giving her my level 5 evil glare.

"Come on Cass lets go" I muttered after shutting my locker. We walked to our next class but the whole way I could feel her eyes burring into my back. Something was going to happen, and it wasn't good

**Thank you for taking your time reading this. ^.^ Please review or whatever you know what to do. Help full info on my writing is much appreciated, and be forewarned I have the worst grammar, and spelling in the world at times. (Mostly commas) Even my friend who was proof reading a story of mine almost killed me because of it . anyways hoped you enjoyed! **

~AmyXRoseXMoon~


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking home late from school because my stupide math teacher gave me detention for getting up to sharpen my pencil. Seriously that man was a total OCD freak! Pulse that puts you in detention for 2 hours for something so stupied. Oh yea did I mention I was scared of the dark and being alone? I would literally jump out of my skin every time I heard a rat skitter across the ground. As I turned a corner I heard loud laughter of a group of girls… the senior girls from my school.

'Ok Samantha just holds your head down and walk by' I was half way there and when things seemed to be on my side.

"hey look it's the mute!" 'Crap!' soon enough I was surrounded.

"Lookie who we got here girls" their leader sneered, I tried to walk past her but she grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going" she laughed

"let me go?" I yelled tearing my arm away.

"why we just want to have some fun" said another girl. Chills ran up my spin, and suddenly I felt a fist in my gut. I feel down to the ground and they began to kick me continuously. 'no' Quickly I got up and threw a punch at Michel and two other girls, hey I may be weak but I was sure one hell of a fighter.

" Get her!" yelled the leader. They chased me down a few alley ways when I hit a dead end. I turned around a faced them.

"Grab her" the leader growled. Two girls grabbed me while the others began to punched and kicked me again. I had gotten some of my own punches in to but I was out numbered. I saw one of the girls eyes advert towards the man hole near, she leaned towards the leader and whispered ion her ear.

'No'.

The leaders grew a Cheshire cat smile and looked at me

"alright girls how bought we take this little sewer rat back to her home." The girls all nodded their heads and picked me up while the leader moved the lid to the man hole. "bon voyage Rat" she sneered. I closed my eyes ready for the impact.

'Is this how it was going to end?'

'Mom is this how I was going to die,just like you?

"You know its people like you that disgust me" I heard a voice. 'What'

"Hey I know their girls in all but I can still kick their butts right" another voice growled. I craned my head to the side and saw four siloghets stand befor us.

"who are you" snapped a girl.

"nobody just four awsom guys of justice" said a surfer like voice.

"nice one Mikey" the fourth voice said sarcasticly.

"what? I thought it was good" I then saw one of the silohets move and slap the other.

"just shut up will you" the one with the brooklin acent growled.

"yo freaks stop with the talking and come fight!" snaped Michell.

"now your talking" suddenly i saw the figure spin around some type of wepon "lets get this started shall we."

One girl held me back while the other went after the four figures, but it was over as fast as it had sterted. One of the figures walked towards me and the girl. Suddenly a larg sword came out of the darkness and infront of the girl. Even in the dim light I saw him smirk.

"Get out."

obidiently the girl ran away leaving her fellow members. I hugged myn legs tightly as the four stood over me.

"tha-thank you" I wispered.

"no problem just hekpin a fellow citizien" said an orange bandane turtle.

An orange Bandana turtle….

"AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and the creature reacted the same.

"woe calm down" said a blue bandana one. Theres more, I then saw two others one red and another purple bandana. I leande up against the brickwall in shock, there was no possible way.

"see this is what we were trying to tell you!" snaped the red bandana one "ever time a human sees us they scream and run away!"

"but we couldn't leave her and I thought she might be like April, and be cool with us" said the orange bandana one "right" he leanded close to my face and for the first time in my life, I passed out.

Leo's POV

It was another normal patrol night as me and my brothers stood on one of the city rooftops. Mikey and Ralph were fighting, while me and Don stood watching the two idiots. Yep another normal night.

"Will you two be quiet, remember we are ninja and were suppose-. "

"To be silent and melt into the shadows ya, ya we get it" growled Raph angrily releasing Mikey.

"You tell us all the time Leo." Said Mikey rubbing his neck. I sighed shaking my head then I heard a loud bang. We all ran towards the noise to see a gang of girls surrounding another girl. She was about 14 years old and looked pretty beating up. Suddenly two of them grabbed her as the others punched and kicked her. Then they all picked her up and moved towards the man hole.

"We've got to help her" said Mikey.

"but we would be exposing ourselfs" stated Donny "and if you havent noticed when humans see us they don't react well."

"donny's got a point" agreed Ralph. I glanced back down to the girl, she was fighting the others, but obviously failing.

"Leo" wimpered Mikey. I looked over and was faced with his puppy eyes. 'shit this wasn't good.' I sighed and rubed my temples.

"Leo remember what you said. stay silent and melt into the shadows"

"yes…. But were also saposed to help thoughs in need to." I jumped from the roof and ran towards the girls, the others soon folow.

"this better be worth it" grummbled Raph.

Ralphs POV

We ran down the alley way towards the girls. 'Crap we won't make it in time a this pace..wait why do I care?' I shook my head and ran faster, luckly we made it just in time.

"You know its people like you that disgust me" Leo smirked.

"Hey I know their girls in all but I can still kick their butts right" I growled gabbing my sais. I saw the girl crain her neck to see us, her chocolet eyes grew wide in shock. "who are you" snapped another girl.

"nobody just four awsom guys of justice" said Mikey. 'dumb ass' was what we all were thinking.

"nice one Mikey" Donny said sarcasticly.

"what? I thought it was good" I moved towards Mikey and slap him.

"just shut up will you" I growled.

"yo freaks stop with the talking and come fight!" snaped a girl who looked like the leader.

"now your talking" I then twirled my sais again "lets get this started shall we. One girl held the victeum back while the other went after use, but we quickly finished it. Leo walked towards towards the two girls and pointed his sword infront of them and smirked.

"Get out." obidiently the girl ran away leaving her fellow members. We stood over the victem.

"tha-thank you" She whispered.

"no problem just helping a fellow citizen" said Mikey.

"….AHHHHHHHHH" She screamed and Mikey screamed back.

"woe calm down" said Leo lifting up his hands. She leaned up against the brick wall in shock.

"see this is what we were trying to tell you!" I snapped at Mikey "Every time a human sees us they scream and run away!"

"but we couldn't leave her and I thought she might be like April, and be cool with us" pouted Mikey "right" he then leaned close to the girls face and immediately she passed out. "Hey, you alright" said an annoying Mikey poking her. Lifting her up bridal style he smiled "hey can I keep her."

We all gave him a death glare while I slapped him.

"Will you stop that!" he snapped.

"Let me think…no."

"Will you two shut up we have more important things to worry about like the girl? Donny found anything?" asked Leonardo. Donny rummaged through the girls bag pulling out a cell phone, a wallet and a picture of a woman and her.

"Her names Samantha Adverd, and she lives at XXXXXXXX"

"Awww you can't really think of taking her home already" pouted Mikey.

"Yes Mikey we have to." Said Leo to a puppy eyed Michelangelo. "But we'll keep tabs on her just in case." His eyes light up immediately.

"What! We have to babysit this human!"

"We have to make sure she doesn't tell anyone about us Raphael….. or the foot." Said Donny. We all fell silent.

"Alright lets go" said Leo picking her up.

**Hope you enjoyed it ^.^ now that they finally appeared. Please review or whatever you know what to do. Sorry I'm new to this site so any helpful hints on that or my writing will be much appreciated thanks! **

~AmyXRoseXMoon~


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS BESIDES MY OWN!**

**So now enjoy ^.^**

My eyes flickered open, as sunlight streamed into my room. 'I'm home?' I thought sitting up. I examined the room once again "man what the hell did I do last night" I grumbled holding the side of my face in pain. A loud knock came from my door as Uncle Daniel came in.

"Morning sleepy head" he smiled bringing me a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon "thought you might like something to eat." He next to me and handed the plate over. I took it and ate slowly, my uncle watched with a smile. After taking a small bite of bacon I looked up at my uncle.

"Hey Daniel?"

"Hmmm"

"When did I get home last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just... ughhh I can't remember how the hek I got home last night and I had this really weird dream which….im starting to believe is real." He stared at me for a while.

"Well what was the dream?" I explained the insinuate from last night, cutting out the part about the girls, who knew what stupide thing my uncle would do?

"…..Samantha did you…I don't know go have some fun with your "friends" and maybe had some alcohol or something?"

"WHAT!" I yelled jumping up

"I didn't- I mean- you know- sometimes teenagers can get curious, trust me I was one once, and also with the whole death of your mother. Things like that can make you do weird things sometimes." My hands clenched in rage as I glared at my uncle

"How can you even say that?" I practically yelled

"I'm sorry, it's just I can get worried about you sometimes Sam" his eyes widen in shock, as he had said the forbidden word. That was officially the last straw.

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

"Samantha I didn't mean-"

"JUST GET THE HEK OUT" I snapped slamming the door in his face, and for the first time since the funeral cried. No one had called me that since my mother's death. I cried till I feel asleep.

I stayed mad at my uncle for another week, as for the girls, they continued to harass me. I didn't want Cass to get hurt so I slowly stopped hanging out with her. I was once again alone. As for the turtle incident…well I didn't know what think about it. I was definitely attacked by the girls and was saved by something but, could that really be what I saw. I was sitting in my room listening to my music at full blast staring at my blank page of homework. Throwing it down I heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back against the bed.

"Dang Science why won't you make any sense" I growled holding my head. Deciding to give up I walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner. Since Uncle Daniel didn't come home till 11:00 it was ok for me to go around the house without killing him. I sat down at the table with a grilled chicken sandwich and slowly nibbled it.

Silence.

I looked at the sandwich and lost my appetite for the 4 day in a row again. Ever since my mother's death I could hardly eat anything without losing my apatite or wanting to throw up.

"Mom" I whispered sadly.

CLANK CLANK! I jumped out of my seat and faced the window.

'What the?' CLANK CLANK CLANK, the banging just got louder with every hit.

My head immediately turned to my uncle's sports box; I grabbed a baseball bat and turned towards the window again. Tiptoeing I slowly opened the window. "Here goes nothing" I readied my bat and griped the window handle. With one quick motion I opened the window and had my bat ready to swing.

"Meow" a single black cat sat on the railing of the fire escape.

"You scared me" I sighed "come here before you fall off." I hoped out the window and reached my hand at the cat. It let out a loud hiss and leapt towards the ground, scampering away. Sighing I went back inside "even the cats here don't like me."

"Looks like it" a voice chuckled. I looked at the kitchen to see the four large turtles sitting at my dining table.

"…."

"…um hi?"

I made a stiff turn towards the wall and slammed my head against it numerous times. "Wake up wake up wake UP!" but no matter how many times I hit my head the turtles stayed.

"Their real, there are really large turtles in my kitchen" I whispered.

"No were just the local girl scouts wanting to sell you cookies" growled the red bandana one "no shit Sherlock we are turtles."

"Raph!" snapped the blue bandana one.

"I-I don't care why you're here but if you don't leave" I said holding the bat up with shaky hands.

"What you gana hit us, we were the ones that saved your life" the red bandana turtle stood up and I flinched back.

"That's enough Raphael" the purple bandana one glanced at me then smiled. "I'm very sorry for my brothers, were not all that great with meeting human people sometimes" he laughed. His voice was warm and kind but I was still very scared.

He saw me trembling and gave another sympathetic smile "it's alright I promise were not going to hurt you" he reached his hand towards me "trust me." I looked him straight in the eye and saw something I hadn't seen in someone's for a very long time.

Safety.

I felt my fear slip away and for the first time since my mother's death I felt like I could actually trust someone again. I cautiously reached out towards his hand and place my own in his. He smiled at this and led me towards the table. I saw the blue bandana one smile softly, the orange bandana's wiled grin and while the red bandana one looked away I could see the smallest of smiles. 'Could they really be happy with just a small reaction? I sat down and looked at the turtles again.

"….."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….Damit can someone say something I can't stand this!" snapped the orange bandana one.

"Ok how about this first who are you." I snapped. The blue bandana one (getting really tired of calling them that) nodded his head

"My name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo and these are my brothers, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael" he said pointing in the order of purple orange and red.

"But you can just call us Donny, Mikey, and Raph" said Mikey putting his arm around me. I flinched startled but didn't push him off, it was sort of calming.

"Now that we told you who we are, who are you" Leo asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ah. My names Samantha"

"Samantha got it" nodded Donny. I smiled softly, but I still couldn't believe how I was actually trusting 4 random human sized and talking turtles in my kitchen.

"You probably can't really believe were real right" 'holy crap don't tell me they can read minds.

"No we don't read minds" grumbled Raph.

"Then how?"

"You're easy to read" they all said in unison. 'Right I forgot a lot of people told me that before.'

"But if you really curious we could tell you if you like" said Leo, I nodded my head in agreement. He told me how before they were actually normal baby turtles, but that on the way to their new owner's home he ran into some strange people in a truck. Fighting them he knocked over a canister full of liquid that made the turtles more intelligent and larger, while the man was changed into a rat man. The Man was called master splinter and was their father.

"…..So you're like mutants?"

"That's right and the coolest and most handsome mutants in the world" chuckled Mikey.

"Ya unluckily Mikey here got short end of the good looks part" said Raph.

"HU!?" we all laughed.

"Master splinter raised us as his own and also taught us the way of Ninjistu" Stated Don in a scientific tone.

"That's awesome so your Ninja" I froze in shock, I had never been this excited before, but the turtles just nodded their heads.

"So you have heard about it" smiled Mikey.

"Ya just a little" I said blushing slightly 'there was no way I was going to talk about my love for Naruto and wanting to learn ninjistu.' "Actually now that I think about it….why the Hek are you guys here?" They all began to look around nervously.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok… I mean with those girls, cause we didn't know if they stopped bothering you or not" mumbled Raph and I swear I saw him blush.

"Ya it's alright. They finally stopped bothering me and thanks for helping me that night." Lie. But I didn't want to tell them, I would rather just solve it myself.

"What kind of lie is that" Raph growled angrily.

"Hu?"

" 'oh ya I just was beating up by a group of random girls and thrown down a man whole, then they punch and teas me at school every day, but I'm just peachy'" he yelled getting in my face.

"Raph, calm down" said Don.

"Calm down you saw exactly what I saw Don. You know I really hate liars."

"You were watching me?"

"Ya so what, we all were" the others just looked away ashamed.

"WHAT! Why the hell were you stalking me?"

"STALKING YOU! We were making sure you were safe and wouldn't tell anyone about us!"

"YA! I'm going to tell everyone that I was saved by 4 mutant turtles! I tried that one with my uncle already he thought I was insane!"

"That still doesn't excuse that problem with the other girls!"

"Why the hell should you care?"

"HOW THE HEK AM I SAPOSED TO KNOW! WE WERE JUST WORRIED IS THAT A BAD THING! MOST PEOPLE WANT HELP WHEN THEIR GETTING THE CRUD BEATIN OUT OF THEM!" I fell silent. His eyes were full of rage but I also saw worry. I remember this look, my friends gave me this look when I was teased at school but didn't tell them. When Jazzy found out she pin me to the wall and yelled at me, not out of sheer anger but concern and worry. The next day she and my other friends beat the crap out of the other girls and got into trouble. They didn't care though; they said I would have done the same for them. That's what true friends were. My vision got blurry as I stood frozen in place.

"Damit Raph now look what you did" Leo slapped him behind the head.

"Now she's going to hate us" said a very sad Mikey. I felt the tears fall but I wasn't truly mad or sad, just…..happy. Happy to know someone who wasn't related or knew about my past truly cared.

"I'm not mad I'm sorry" I sniffed wiping away my tears when I saw Mikey's sad face. "Just a little shocked, don't worry" I smiled and his eyes grew bright again as he jumped hugging me tightly. I'm insane, I've only known these guys for 30 minutes but I feel like I've known them for years. A warm smile spread across my face and I hugged Mikey back.

"So you'll keep our secret?" I looked at the other three and nodded my head.

"I promise" I could see relief on all their faces.

"Then we probably should be getting back home" Leo stated half way out the window.

"But we just got here! And I really wanted to hang out with Samantha" I laughed at Mikey as he hugged me tighter.

"Mikey we have to before master splinter sees were gone" said Donny putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine" Mikey grumbled but looked at me with shinning eyes. "Hey tomorrow after school you should come see the lair!"

"Mikey" said Leo in a warning tone.

"Actually it might be nice since we kind of just dropped this on her. Pulse master splinter will have to find out sooner or later" said Donny "what do you say?" 'Should I' I pondered looking at the four of them.

"I-I don't mind"

"YYAAAAAYYYY!" cheered Mikey picking me up and twirling around. I laughed and smiled happily. When he put me down the four turtles left with a goodbye and the house was once again silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off thank you to all who read my series it makes me really, really happy. You have no clue. It's the people who read and give feedback that encourages me to keep writing and help me get ideas. By the way, the story is mostly based off the newer TMNT story because…well…. When the other series got to the whole future, alien thingi it kind of lost me. Anyways a big thank you to Massive GL fan for reviewing. Thank you Thank you, THANK YOU! So this one is for you. I hope you enjoy the series (if you don't, then why'd you click?) *Mikey Appears over Amy's head" Amy doesn't own us or the actual TMNT story Dudes. Just her own characters and whatever her crazy mind thinks up~ *Amy turns around and Bear hugs Mikey* Again Enjoy~**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

Ch. 5

I leaned against one of the many ally way brick walls patiently. People passed by without a glance and occasional a weirdo would come and go. I let out a heavy sigh and looked at my watch for the umpteenth time. 'I'm here on time so where are they?' waiting another 5 minutes I finally gave up 'maybe I was seriously going mad' I thought 'I mean, coming to a random ally way, alone in New York city to meet a group of mutant turtles to take me who knows were. Either I am the biggest idiot in the world or I'm going insane'. But when I was just giving up I heard the man hole move. Removed completely a green hand with three fingers ushered me down.

"I am officially the biggest Idiot in the world" and with that I slid down the dark, dangerous, damp, horrible, smelly sewer… yep. I landed with a thump and was immediately given the biggest bear hug from a hyperactive Mikey.

"SAMMMMANTHAAAA" he cheered spinning me around, and when he put me down I swear the world was doing summersaults.

"Jeez trying to make me throw up" I laughed and he gave me a big grin. I looked around the dimly lighted sewer and saw only one other turtle, Donny.

"If you're wondering where Raph and Leo are, their back at the lair" smiled Donny.

"Alright, so where is this 'lair'" I said making air quotes.

"You still think your dreaming don't you?"

"Yes, and no. Truthfully I think I'm completely insane for following two teenage turtles into a dark sewer, all alone." The two laughed as they walked me down.

"Don't worry were not going to eat you" laughed Mikey.

"Well I don't know about you Mikey but she does look tasty" said Donny flashing a bright grin.

"Hey!" I yelled punching his arm. We all laughed and continued down the sewer without a single moment of silence. Mikey told me all about their life and how they were fighting against and alien force called the krange and a man called the shredder who lead an elite group of ninja.

"Who exactly is this Shredder?"

"His original name is Oroku Saki and he's big trouble" said Donny "hey were here!" I glanced up and to see a big brick wall.

"Not to be rude but where is it exactly?"

"Right here." Donny turned a knob a few times to the right revealing a panel. He typed in some kind of coed then the wall slowly opened up.

"If you keep standing there with your mouth open you're going to catch flies" I clamped my mouth shut as Donny walked by snickering to himself. I followed the two in and studied the room. 'More like an underground mansion.'

"I see you guys finally made it?" I saw Leo sitting on a blue old worn down couch.

"Took you long enough" suddenly Raph landed in front of me. I jumped back falling on my butt. They began to laugh and I scowled at them all. Raph had now gone to sit with his brother and Donny helped me up still chuckling.

"My sons, you know better than to scare a lady or to laugh at her afterwards" scolded a wise voice. I turned to see a tall rat in a robe walking my way. "You must be Miss Adverd" he smiled

"Yes, and you must be the famous Master splinter" I smiled back. I like his soothing, yet ancient voice. It was calming and made you feel safe.

"I wouldn't say famous" he chuckled "now don't you think you should apologize." The four turtles sent there apologies, even Ralph, who let out a forceful grunt.

"Please have a set" splinter said motioning towards the couch. I sat down with a thankful nod and glanced at them all.

'They really were an odd bunch' I thought 'Four turtles, and their father who is a man sized rat.' I gave a small laugh which made splinter smile.

"I must apologize for putting you in this situation. It must be very confusing." Splinter said when everyone had sat down.

"Just a tiny" I laughed nervously putting my hand behind my head "but I'm alright now"

"Ya after you screamed and slammed you head against the wall" growled Ralph. I shot him a glare and blushed.

"Anyways I have to thank you for trusting me with your secret. I know you can't just trust anyone"

"You say this as if it is a pleasure to know what we are."

"Well…it is. Isn't it? I mean…"

"my sons could have saved anyone but they saved you" smiled Splinter stroking his beard thingy.

"I'm even that easy for you to read to hu" I mumbled an anime sweat drop appearing. He laughed again.

"Don't worry it's not a completely bad trait"

I heard the sound of a door opening and closing when another voice echoed through the room.

"Hey guys I'm back!" suddenly a ginger/ brown haired girl with blue eyes walked in.

'And she's human!'

"April!" I heard Donny almost shout in joy "welcome back!" her smile faded to confusion as she stared at me.

"Who is this cause I swear if this some freaky droid Donny made for me and not a human I'm probably going to kill you guys." Donny's mouth hung open in shock while the others laughed.

"I don't see any cords or buttons connected to me, but if you see any feel free to show me cause ill join the riot" I laughed throwing my hands behind my head and plastering a bright grin. She ran and hugged me tightly.

"Thank goodness! Finally another human girl that understands this situation" caught off guard I froze stiff, but gradually hugged her back.

"My names April and you are?"

"Samantha" I answered a little shocked by my casual and friendly tone to everyone. Just a few months back just being around people made me sick and angry but now... now I was being my old self again.

'Could they be changing me?' I questioned.

"Hello! Earth to Samantha" Yelled Mikey waving his hand in my face. I jolted awake and saw that everyone was staring.

"Oops! Sorry stared off into space there" I laughed.

"It's fine" said April sitting beside me "I was spacy when I first meet the guys to."

"How did you meet them anyways?"

"Probably the same as you" she sighed "they saved my ass"

I giggled nodding my head "seems like something they like to do"

We both laughed and I soon found myself deep in conversation.

Donny's Pov

We all saw April and Samantha where getting along so we had given them space to talk by going into the kitchen as sensei had asked. Truthfully I wanted to stay with April and talk.

"Oh come one don you're not upset because Sam stole your girlfriend" laughed Mikey getting in my face. The rest of my brothers laughed as I got red

"N-NO!" I snapped flopping into my seat. Even Master splinter was chuckling at me.

"Anyways what should we do about Sam" asked Raph leaning across the counter.

"What about her? And when did we start to call her Sam?" asked Leo

"Idk just matched her. Plus I feel it's a good nickname" Grinned Mikey.

"And the problem is with Sam and those girls beating her up" snapped Raph "we can't just leave it alone and let her get hurt."

"But it doesn't seem like she wants us to get involved" I sighed.

"Who gives a dame" shouted Raph.

"Raphael" Master Splinters voice echoed. We all fell silent. "I understand you are all worried about this new friend of yours but you must give her time to figure this battle out. She must not want your help for a reason because there is more than meets the eye."

"But sensei! You should have seen her! She is practically being tortured to death by these girls. I don't understand how she can fight this off herself. There is nothing more to it!"

"Raphael" Sensei's sighed, his voice calm and cool as ice "She is in much more pain then just bulling." Now he had our complete attention.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Questioned Leo.

"When I first saw her, I could sense a deep raging fire within. She is sad and lonely inside, and does not want to get people involved with her troubles." He closed his eyes, "She has put on a mask to hide this pain, and so people tease her for it without even knowing." He began to stroke his beard.

"But why? She seems so happy and fun with us" asked Mikey his head cocked to the side.

"Yes, Michelangelo, but that is the mask. As you have told me she either puts on a quiet and board mask on in front many people, but in front of us a kind friendly one. Though, I do not believe she is completely hiding herself away in front of us."

Please sensei can you tell us what you mean?" I asked my voice full of desperation.

He looked at of each of us. "What I'm saying is that being here with all of you has slowly begun to melt that ice mask around her face. So be patient my son's and wait for her to tell allow you entrance to her sadness. Not rip the mask off forcefully, for that will just bring more pain."

We fell silent again deep in thought.

'Is Sam really in that much pain? And if it's not the bulling, what is it?'

"Hey guys what you doing in here?" we jumped as April and Samantha entered.

"ummm nothing.. I mean…um ya so….uh…Hahahaha?"

"Who wants to go to Murakami's noodle Shop!" Cheered Mikey.

"Yes! Let's go" we all agreed as we grabbed the two girls and ran out the abandon tunnel.

"Ah so I see you have a new friend" the old man smiled gently. The small shop was warm and filled with many aromas.

"Yes. This is our friend Samantha" said April "We just meet her." We all sat down at the counter and waited as he began our meal.

"Hey is it really smart for you guys to come to this place out in public, I mean cant he see what you are?" I whispered to Leo who was sitting next to me.

"Oh, that is because I am blind, but I do know what the turtles are" Murakami laughed kindly.

"Ah! hahahaha…Gomen" I mumbled shyly.

"It's alright." He then went back to his cooking.

"Hey what does gomen mean anyways" asked April.

"it means sorry in Japanese" answered Donny.

"How did you even know that" asked Leo

"My friend in Cali was Japanese and taught me a few things."

'Plus if you watch enough anime subs you catch onto some useful phrases.'

"I didn't know you lived some were other than New York?" said Raph.

"Ya actually I just moved to New York a month ago with my uncle Daniel. Before that I lived in a small town called Fallbrook in California"

Murakami came up with six bowls of ramen and a plate of…..What exactly?

"Ramen and pizza guoza." He stated proudly. I poked the so called pizza guoza cautiously. It looked edible.

"Don't worry it's not poisoned" laughed Murakami. 'hell the man might be blind but he can hear anything cant he.' I picked up the food and placed it in my mouth. There was a sudden burst of flavor in my mouth and a smile curled along my lips.

"This is amazing!"

"Tell me about it" cheered Mikey

"So why did you leave California to live with you uncle" Raph asked. I almost chocked on my food. I turned away from them and faced the window. The bright city lights filled the night sky.

"Sam?" it was Leo "you don't have to tell us." I winced at the nickname.

"Sorry it's just…. Nothing forget it, it's too hard to talk about. I have to go before my uncle freaks out on me" I sighed.

"Wait" yelled Donny when I was about to walk out. He walked up to me with a pen and piece of paper. "Write your number down just in case you ever need us or just want to talk." I nodded my head and wrote it down.

We said our goodbyes as I walked out towards home again.

"Where were you young lady" My uncle yelled as I walked in.

"I was just hanging out with some friends Danny, and why are you home early."

"I'm not home early" he growled.

"What do you mean it's only…. 12:43….oh"

"Ya oh. What were you thinking staying out so late?" I winced at my uncle's harsh tone.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Sorry for what!"

"For getting mad at you for nothing, for not talking to you, for being late, and for being this huge burden on you after mom died." I mumbled. He went stiff then let out a sigh.

"It's alright, but you're not a burden Samantha."

"Whatever" I grumbled and went into my bedroom. Flopping on my bed I began to think of my new mutant friends. A smile broke across my lips.

My friends.

Deep in thought another image appeared in my mind. A crazy haired emo girl with a wild grin.

"Cass" I whispered. 'Tomorrow ill apologize and tell her why I have been avoiding her. For now I better get some sleep.'

I curled up and hugged my pillow like I always did and for the first time in months, I slept peacefully.


End file.
